


The Light Behind Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Coma, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick decides to sing for Pete, because even though Pete may not hear him, he loves his husbands singing anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light Behind Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobinge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobinge/gifts).



> Title from The Light Behind Your Eyes by My Chemical Romance.

"Hey Petey!" Patrick called cheerfully, sitting on the ground. "I love you," he said in a sing-songy tone. "And I know you love my singing, so I brought my guitar for you. Remember that song Gerard and the guys wrote? I'm gonna sing that for you."

 

Patrick sang quietly for his husband, nearing tears by the end. " _If I could be with you tonight, I would sing you to sleep, never let them take the light behind your eyes. I've failed and lost this fight, never f-fade in the dark, j-just remember you'll always b-burn as b-b-bright_ ," he managed to stutter out, before he was gasping for air with tears streaming down his face. "Petey please, please j-just...wake up dammit!" He sobbed. 

 

Pete Wentz had been in a coma for six months. 

 

_The day had started out perfectly, Patrick received a kiss awake from his husband as the tanned man headed off to his job at Decaydance records. When they weren't touring with their band, Pete still had his company to run. "I love you!" Pete has shouted happily, making a little heart with his hands._

 

_"I love you too Peter Panda!" Patrick giggled back, before climbing out of bed._

 

_He waltzed into their living room and plopped onto the couch as he grabbed his laptop and logged onto the website he had been visiting quite often recently. The Chicago Adoption Agency's official website. Pete had been talking about how much he wanted kids, a boy who he could play soccer with at the park down the road from their apartment, and a girl who he would treat like his little princess._

 

_(That would always earn him a slap to the back of the head from Patrick, and a warning off, "Don't you dare force gender roles onto our kids! If our daughter wants to be a soccer star and our son wants to be a princess then they will be!")_

 

_And then Patrick turned on the television, and the local news station came on._

 

_"We are now going live to the event," a reporter said. The camera changed to a view of downtown Chicago, more importantly, the building Pete worked in. Smoke was rising from the top. "A bombing took place around five minutes ago, destroying many of the offices located here. A few have already been pronounced dead and there are many others coming out injured. Emergency departments are sending people in now to try and save as many as possible..."_

 

_Patrick didn't hear the rest because he had already thrown on jeans over the boxers he slept in and grabbed his shoes and the closest hoodie to him -- one of Pete's Clandestine ones -- and was running out of the apartment. He ran the block to Pete's building, seeing exactly what he had seen on the news. Except there was one new thing that caught his eye._

 

_Pete being taken out of the building on a stretcher._

 

_It's felt like Patrick's heart stopped. He was working on autopilot as he ran towards the police tape._

 

_"Sir we can't let you through," a blonde police woman told him._

 

_"Please that's -- oh god that's my husband on that stretcher!" He sobbed. "Pete -- oh god Pete!" He shrieked._

 

_"Sir calm down, I'll see if they'll let you in the ambulance alright?" She told him. He nodded frantically and she let him duck under the tape. "Hey Quinn any room for him in the ambulance? That's his husband you're loading in."_

 

_"Hell yeah come on in dude," the EMT said, oddly sympathetically with the word choice they had. They helped Patrick into the ambulance and he thanked the officer. She smiled at him and told him that she hoped his husband would be alright._

 

_"Is he? Going to be alright that is..." Patrick choked out, gripping onto Pete's hand._

 

_"He should be, don't worry," Quinn, the EMT, told him._

 

_Pete groaned and his eyes snapped open, "Trick?" He groaned. "I-I love you."_

 

_"I love you to Pete," Patrick sobbed out. "You'll be okay." Pete gave him his classic Wentz grin, before his eyes fluttered shut._

 

_They arrived at the hospital and they took Pete into the emergency room, as Patrick sat in the waiting room. He sent out a text to Andy, Joe, Gabe, the four My Chem guys, and the three dudes from Panic!, who were all surprisingly in town._

They're here for Andy and Joe's anniversary party,  _he realized. All of them replied saying they were on their way, and surprisingly arrived in one group two minutes later. Gabe immediately pulled Patrick up out of his chair and hugged him tightly. The shorter man sobbed into Gabe's chest and could feel Gabe shaking and a few tears of his own fell onto Patrick's shoulder._  


 

_"He'll be okay," Gabe whispered, and Patrick could tell it was more of a self-reassurance for the Hispanic man._

 

_A doctor came out and said only family could visit and didn't allow anyone in, even though Patrick was his husband, but apparently only blood relatives were allowed. Joe immediately started shouting, "Fuck that! We may not be blood but we're his family! We're all he's got!" The doctor agreed to let them visit two at a time as long as Joe shut up._

 

_Despite what that asshole said, all eleven of them camped out in Pete's room for the next three nights._

Six months later, and it didn't get any easier on any of them. They all visited whenever they were in town, and Joe and Andy stopped by for an hour ever single day. Patrick basically lived in the room, only leaving when he was kicked out at night, and sometimes not even then, staying for days at a time. (His record for longest time he got to stay in the room was a week, before Joe picked him up and brought him to the apartment he shared with Andy, their daughter, and their dog, forcing Patrick to shower and eat a decent meal. He then spent an hour playing with Ruby and Louis, their daughter and dog respectively, before returning to Pete's bedside.) 

 

That was earlier that day. On the way back he stopped by his place to grab his guitar. He started playing some of their older songs, starting with  _I'm Like a Lawyer_ and then moving onto some  _Soul Punk_ stuff. 

 

" _It's just love, selfish love,_ " Patrick sang, his voice cracking at the end. 

He heard a gasp from the man in the bed, before a croaked, "Patrick?" 

 

"P-Pete?" He sobbed. "PETE!" He shouted, nearly crushing his husband as he hugged him. "I love you so so much oh my god you're okay." 

 

"I love you too Patrick. But uh...could you call the doctor, my ribs hurt like fuck," he chuckled. Patrick pulled away laughing and went into the hallway to call Pete's newer doctor in (they had fired the horrible man who was assigned to Pete when he was first admitted). The new doctor was a woman with short, brown hair, named Sam, who was super sweet, and didn't mind Patrick staying for as long as he wanted. 

 

"Oh! He's awake!" She beamed. "Alright, just a few tests then I'll be gone, okay?" They both nodded, and a few minutes later she grinned. "All done! Have fun, but not too much fun, Pete's ribs are still healing!" She called with a wink before leaving the room. 

 

"I missed you so much Panda," Patrick admitted, crawling into the bed next to Pete, as the latter had shifted over and made puppy-dog-eyes at Patrick. 

 

"How long was I out?" Pete asked quietly as Patrick wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He leaned his head on his husband's shoulder, and Patrick started playing with his brown hair. 

 

"Six months," he whispered. "All the guys were here for the first three days without leaving. Andy, Gabe, Joe, the My Chem guys, and the guys from Panic! Some fans tried to break in. They've been tweeting me the whole time asking how you've been doing. And oh, I ended up staying most days after. I was actually here for a week until Joe carried me out of the building this morning. Oh god! The guys!" He rambled before grabbing his phone off the table. He took a goofy selfie of them (per Pete's request) and sent it to the guys with the caption "LOOK WHO'S AWAKE!!!" Patrick then turned to Pete and crashed their lips together, tears falling out of his ocean blue eyes as he finally was able to kiss his husband again. "Six months since I've gotten to do that," he sniffed once he pulled back, while Pete wiped his tears away with the pad of his thumb. 

 

"I know, I'm so sorry, I love you so much," Pete told him, burying his face into Patrick's shoulder. "The fans should know, can we take a goofy selfie, pleeeeaaase?" He whined. Patrick just laughed and nodded, pulling out his phone again. Pete made his classing growling face as Patrick just beamed into the camera. He went to his Twitter and Instagram, posting it with the caption "He's awake, and I couldn't be happier < 3 (also I cried a little, can you blame me?)" He leaned into kiss Pete again just as Joe and Andy burst in. 

 

"Pete's awake!" The both cheered, running over to Pete. Ruby, their daughter, followed on chubby toddler legs and climbed onto a chair to see Pete. 

 

"Uncle Petey!" She giggled. 

 

The Trohmans left about an hour later, and Pete cuddled up closer to Patrick. 

 

"Hey Pete," Patrick asked. "How do you feel about adopting kids?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I need more ideas! (I have a whole list but still) Please request some at either punk-trick.tumblr.com or floating-felines.tumblr.com ! (It's gonna be peterick tbh)


End file.
